gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Popular
Popular from Wicked is featured in 2009, the twelfth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Kurt and Rachel. The next day after Kurt and Rachel introduces themselves to each other, they practice their glee club audition with this song. At the end, Kurt says it was incredible, but Rachel tells him they're not auditioning together, since she states she will shine by herself. She walks away from the auditorium, telling him it's show choir. Lyrics Rachel: Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know, I know exactly what they need And even in your case Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed Follow my lead And yes, indeed You will be Kurt and Rachel: Popular You're gonna be popular I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys Little ways to flirt and flounce (Rachel: Ooh) Kurt: I'll show you what shoes to wear Rachel: How to fix your hair Kurt and Rachel: Everything that really counts to be popular I'll help you be popular Rachel: You'll hang with the right cohorts Kurt: You'll be good at sports Rachel: Know the slang you've got to know Kurt and Rachel: So let's start Cause you've got an awfully long way to go Rachel (and Kurt): Don't be offended by my frank analysis (Think of it as personality dialysis) Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser Kurt: There's nobody wiser Rachel: Not when it comes to Kurt: Popular I know about popular And with an assist from me To be who you'll be Kurt and Rachel: Instead of dreary who you were Kurt: Well are Kurt and Rachel: There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popular (Kurt: lar) La la, la la We're gonna make you popular Rachel: When I see depressing creatures With unprepossessing features Kurt: I remind them on their own behalf Kurt and Rachel: To think of Celebrated heads of state Or specially great communicators Did they have brains or knowledge? Rachel: Don't make me laugh Haha They were popular Kurt: Please Kurt and Rachel: It's all about popular It's not about aptitude It's the way you're viewed So it's very shrewd to be Very, very popular Like me (Rachel: Hihihi) Rachel: Why? Miss Elphaba Look at you You're beautiful Kurt: I-I have to go Rachel: You're welcome And though you protest Your disinterest Kurt and Rachel: I know clandestinely You're gonna grin and bear it Your new found popularity (Rachel: Ah) La la la la You'll be popular Just not quite as popular as me Trivia *Kristin Chenoweth, who portrayed April Rhodes, performed Popular when she originated the role of Glinda in Wicked in 2003. *Ali Stroker, who portrayed Betty Pillsbury, sung this song for her last-chance performance in the Season 2 finale of The Glee Project. *This is the third Kurt-Rachel duet from "Wicked" after Defying Gravity and For Good. **This is, however, the first and only song where Rachel sang the part of Glinda (as seen in the dialogue lines) *With this song, Kurt and Rachel have a duet together in every season. *This song was supposed to be sung by Rachel and Kurt on The Purple Piano Project, but then it was changed to Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead for unknown reasons. *This is, chronologically, the first duet by Kurt and Rachel and the first duet of the series overall. *The first and last duet sung by Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are both from Wicked. *During the pre-production for 2009, Adam Anders, one of the music producers for Glee, tweeted about doing a song that was supposed to be in Season Four . Whilst not confirmed, this song is speculated to be Popular after several reports the song would be sung by Kitty early in the shows fourth season in regards to the eating disorder storyline. Source *This is the last song from a musical to be covered on the show. *Chronologically, all of the Rachel-Kurt duets from "Wicked" also take place in the order of the actual musical. Popular followed by Defying Gravity and then For Good. Gallery 16514_882178018506419_4699179663988064126_n.png Glee-series-finale-video-popular.jpg Tumblr nljpkj7NE11qfmk40o1 500.gif Tumblr nljpkj7NE11qfmk40o2 500.gif Tumblr nlkuruQ9Re1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nlkuruQ9Re1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nlkuruQ9Re1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nlkuruQ9Re1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nlju9vfctu1r7xsn2o1 500.gif Tumblr nlol3eefOK1u45jyyo3 500.png Tumblr nlol3eefOK1u45jyyo2 500.png Tumblr nlol3eefOK1u45jyyo1 500.png Tumblr nls8rmKiSQ1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr nls8rmKiSQ1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr nls8rmKiSQ1qgrxsfo3 250.gif Tumblr nls8rmKiSQ1qgrxsfo4 250.gif Tumblr nls9zchRQz1u45jyyo3 500.png Tumblr nls9zchRQz1u45jyyo2 500.png Tumblr nls9zchRQz1u45jyyo1 500.png Tumblr nlxu622np31u45jyyo3 500.png Tumblr nlxu622np31u45jyyo2 500.png Tumblr nlxu622np31u45jyyo1 500.png Tumblr nsrt6zzEvu1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsrt6zzEvu1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsrt6zzEvu1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsrt6zzEvu1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nsrt6zzEvu1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nsrt6zzEvu1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nsrt6zzEvu1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nsrt6zzEvu1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, 2009